Love
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: This is a T/P and G/B fic. Goten and Bra are about to get married when Goten gets kidnapped please R&R or flame if you like to do stuff like damage ppl's self esteem
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I  
  
  
  
A 18-year-old, black-haired girl stepped down off a capsule. Trunks felt his heart leap, his love, his Pan was finally home. He just hoped that after all these years his beloved still remembered him. He saw his 19- year-old little sister run up and hug Pan.  
  
"Hey," Pan said, "Long times no see."  
  
"Hey Pan...What's up?" Bra said in response. Bra could tell that her best friend's mind was on other things.  
  
"Nothin' much... Where's Trunks?"  
  
Trunks' fists tightened. His love remembered him. He could feel himself walk forward. Then he felt a pair of warm arms grab around his neck. The hug was followed by Pan's moist, tender lips touch his. 'What can I do but kiss her back?' Trunks thought to himself then felt his lips kissing her back.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun had just set over Capsule Corp. Trunks was laying on his bed just looking at the ceiling. He could not believe himself. 'What would Gohan say? What did Bra think? Could it work?' These were just a few of the questions that ran though Trunks head. He knew that he loved her, but did her feel the same way for him. He knew that he must as well just do his work, but he just couldn't seem to get the kiss out of his head. He decided to ask his best friend, Goten, for advice.  
  
Trunks jumped out of his bed and grabbed the phone. He dialed Goten's phone number.  
  
Ring... ring... ring.  
  
"Hello," said a female voice on the other side of the phone line. He noticed it at once... It was BRA.  
  
"Bra!?!" Trunks yelled into the phone. "What are you doin... I mean can I talk to Goten?"  
  
"Yellow," Goten said into the phone.  
  
"Goten I have to ask you two things."  
  
"Yeah, what are they?"  
  
"First of all what the Hell is you doing with my little sister at this time of night you cow!?!"  
  
"Well... um... we... yeah."  
  
"Okay second of all say that I was in love with a younger person... who is defiantly not Pan if that's what your thinking...well anyway say I love Pa... I mean this person with all my heart and I think she feels the same way but how can I be sure if Pan... I mean this person feels the same way?"  
  
"Well if this person is Pan... not saying that it is or anything then if I was right I could tell you for sure that she's crazy for you, but... if I was you I would be afraid of her father you know he can reach Super Saiyan lever Two."  
  
"Bye and hey Goten..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't touch my lil' sis okay you sly Cow!"  
  
"Oh... um... okay... bye."  
  
Trunks thought that Goten was most likely right. He was laying on his strong back just wondering if Goten was doing what he thought he was doing with his little sister. He thought of his beloved beautiful Pan once more then fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goten awoke the next morning with some hair in his mouth, but it wasn't his black hair instead it was an aqua blue color. He suddenly remembered him and... and Bra did the night before. 'What was I thinking?' He asked himself, 'Bra, but she's Trunks lil' sis; Trunks had been his best friend since... well forever. When I was with Paris Bra was just a kid, to me. Well I would have never even had thought of sleeping, never mind have sex with her.' His train of thought was stopped by the phone ringing.  
  
"Yellow," He answered as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Uncle Goten can I talk to you for a second 'bout Trunks?"  
  
"Sure, what about him?"  
  
"Well I think or rather know that I have loved him since I was 12, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me. What should I do?"  
  
Just then Bra woke up. She wrapped her arms around Goten's neck and started whispering in his ear:  
  
"Who is it my love?"  
  
"It's Pan."  
  
"What does she want?"  
  
"She wants to know if Trunks likes her."  
  
"Oh let me talk to her."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Hey Pan"  
  
"Bra, what are you doing at my Uncle Goten's house at this time in the morning?"  
  
"Oh... um... well... you know... we... um... yeah, but anyway you want to know if Trunks likes you right?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"Hey listen, I've known him since the day I was born, and..."  
  
"And What?'"  
  
"And he's crazy for you. He just doesn't know if you feel the same way."  
  
"Really, Cool I've loved him since I was 12 and I just thought he always thought of me as a kid."  
  
"Nope, he loves you all right.um.I have to help Goten with something so see ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Bra went back to her love to do "Something" very important.  
  
*****************************  
  
Pan was lying on her bed, thinking of what she needed to do that day.  
  
"Hmmm. I know, I need to see Trunks, but what should I wear?" She told herself. "I know I'll wear this one.  
  
**************************  
  
Trunks was sitting at his desk doing some work when he heard Marron's voice on his intercom:  
  
"Sir, Pan's here to see you."  
  
"Send her in" He said trying not to sound too happy.Pan walked in. She was wearing some tight jeans and a black tank top.  
  
"Hey" she said as she walked through the door. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, you?"  
  
"Same"  
  
"Did you know that Bra spent the night at my Uncle Goten's house?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I wonder what they did."  
  
Trunks tried his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Oh my Dende, I can't think of what they could have found to do all night."  
  
Little did Pan know that deep inside Trunks was thinking ' Goten you cow, my little sister.'  
  
"So what are you doing here Pan?"  
  
"Um.I wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh is that all?"  
  
"No and."  
  
"Pan would you like to go on a date with me?"  
  
"Yes.ofcourse.oh my Dende I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"Why wouldn't I. I've.well.I've loved you since you turned 15."  
  
"Oh Trunks, I've loved you since I was 12."  
  
"Whoa, I never knew that. Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Because I thought you just saw me as a kid, that's all."  
  
Trunks stood up from his chair only to have Pan jump up and hug him. Their lips grew closer and closer. Then Marron walked in. They stopped, and Pan left with Marron so her, Marron, and Bra could go shopping. 


	2. First Date

Chapter II  
  
(FIRST DATE)  
  
Pan was up in her room trying to figure out what to wear for her big date with no other than the hot Trunks. She was right in the middle of choosing a dress when someone knocked on the door. Pan looked over at the clock. 'Oh it can't be Trunks, can it?'  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and Videl walked in.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Hey, do you need any help?"  
  
"Oh sure, I just can't seem to choose a dress to wear on my date tonight."  
  
"Hmm. I think you should wear this one," Her mom said as she grabbed a beautiful spaghetti strap dress from the back of the closet.  
  
"Any way who are you going out with?"  
  
"Oh.err.if I tell you do you promise not to tell Dad?"  
  
"Of course not, unless it's Trunks." Pan's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh sweet Kami, please don't tell me it's Trunks."  
  
"Okay I won't tell you then." Pan said as she slipped the red dress on and walked out her bedroom door.  
  
**************************  
  
Trunks walked up to the door and raised his hand to knock when Pan opened it.  
  
"Hello Sexy," Pan said with a smirk on her face while Trunks stood there confused about how she knew he was there.  
  
"Hey, you look really nice- I mean Beautiful."  
  
"Thanks, so do you." Pan looked down Trunks body just to notice that he was wearing his usual outfit. 'Oh my Dende doesn't he ever change?' She asked herself. 'Oh yeah when he's working, I forgot.'  
  
The two lovers went and sat down in Trunks new black cruiser.  
  
"So Pan, what should we do first?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Let's move to third base okay?"  
  
"What? On the first date?"  
  
"You'll see, " he said then parked the cruiser in the front of the city park. 'Here,' she thought, 'in public? What the heck is he thinking?'  
  
"Okay we need to come over here," he said wrapping his blue handkerchief around her eyes, "just follow my voice."  
  
Pan did as she was told. She heard him take something out of his bag. Then he removed the blindfold.  
  
"Tada, " Trunks said as he revealed a baseball diamond.  
  
"We can go to all of the bases. That is if you're good enough."  
  
Pan just stared at Trunks. He smiled like a young elementary school boy. She felt Trunks pull her closer. The two grew closer and closer. Their lips were about to kiss when out of no where they heard:  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"  
  
It was Goten and Bra. Pan felt Trunks push away. In her hear she was crying 'I don't care if they see us or not I just want to kiss my love.' Trunks, who was standing on second base said:  
  
"Nothing much just trying to make it all the way to third base."  
  
"Wow, third base on the first date.at the park?" Goten said in dismay.  
  
"No you sick minded cow. We're playing baseball!"  
  
"Oh so that's what you call it."  
  
Bra and Pan just rolled their eyes they could tell that any second they would begin to fight.  
  
"Five.Four.Three.Two.on- " Before the girls could finish off their last word, Trunks had already punched Goten. Pan and Bra flew up a bit to watch the fight.  
  
"So Bra, what are you and Goten doing here?" Pan asked as she continued to watch the fight.  
  
"Nothing much, we just figured hey, we've done it everywhere else why not here."  
  
Pan felt her jaw drop.  
  
"You have done what exactly?" Pan asked praying she wouldn't say what she thought she would.  
  
"Oh it is sex."  
  
Pan felt like a Kamehameha was just shot at her head. She had just figured out what her Uncle and his best friend had done that night.  
  
"That and we have to tell everyone the good news.""What good news? Oh sweet Dende please don't say you're pregnant."  
  
"Of course I'm not pregnant. Goten and I are gonna get married."  
  
"Wow really that's great."  
  
**************************  
  
Five hours later when Goten and Trunks were finally done fighting, Trunks and Pan were riding through town in complete silence. When they finally made it to Pan's house, Trunks got out and opened the door and walked around the door and opened the other door for Pan.  
  
"Thank you." Pan whispered.  
  
They walked up to the door arm in arm. They got up to the door. They both started moving forward to kiss. When their lips were about to kiss, the door squeaked open.  
  
"What in the world are you doing here?" Gohan yelled out.  
  
"Hell-Hello sir." Trunks said nervously. "We just got back from our.well.our DA. DA. date.  
  
Gohan had his glasses on and Trunks and Pan could tell how pissed he was.  
  
"You didn't tell him?" Trunks whispered.  
  
"No I thought he would be at work!"  
  
"Oh crap, I'm dead."  
  
"A date!" Gohan said copying Trunks last words spoken to him, "With my daughter!"  
  
Videl was at the window motioning for Pan to come in.  
  
"Bye Trunks, " she whispered then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bye, " Trunks replied.  
  
Trunks breathed out, 'I'm a dead man, ' he told himself.  
  
"So what were you thinking? She's fourteen years younger than you are! You're closer to my age then hers!"  
  
Trunks lowered his head. It was true Gohan was only 10 years older than he was, and he was fourteen years older than pan. "Sorry sir."  
  
"Sorry!!! Is that all you have to say for yourself?!?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Just then Goten and Bra drove up.  
  
"Hey big bro. sup?" Goten said as he jumped out of his car without opening the door.  
  
"Hey Goten.Bra, " Gohan answered Trunks used this time to transport into his car and drive away as fast as he could. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We came to tell you the good news."  
  
"What good news?"  
  
"Me and Bra are getting hitched."  
  
"What?" Gohan said in response he was not used to this type of language. "Do you mean you and Bra are getting married?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said ain't it?"  
  
Gohan was getting sick and tried of his bad 'slang' language.  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Nah, we have to go tell mom, Vegeta, and Bulma."  
  
"Okay then,""Buh-bye."  
  
Gohan couldn't understand it, could it be that all halflings not including himself were attracted to younger women, and all partly Saiyan women attracted to older men? How could he be happy for his brother when he had just finished yelling at Trunks for just going on a date with a younger woman? 'I guess it's different' he told himself 'I mean Pan is my daughter, is she not?' Gohan walked into his house to finish his work. 


	3. GOTEN'S BACHELOR PARTY

Chapter III  
  
(GOTEN'S BACHELOR PARTY)  
  
Two weeks after Trunks' date with Pan, it was time for Goten to have his bachelor party. Trunks looked through his closet and chose the outfit that he usually wore. He ran out the door and flew to Goten's house. When he arrived there he saw Goten, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamucha, and.and.his father! 'What the hell is he doing here?' Trunks asked himself.  
  
"Hey everyone, " he said as he walked in.  
  
"Hey, " Everyone repeated, except Vegeta who leaned on the wall with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Goten went into the kitchen and came out with fifty-seven and a half gallons of alcohol. Trunks was relieved when he saw that Gohan wasn't there. The night went on and on and everyone got drunk. At about midnight, Krillin and Vegeta left.  
  
"Okay now this is the fun part, " Yamucha said.  
  
"What's the fun part?" Trunks asked confused.  
  
"Well now we get to see the stripper, " Piccolo yelled out.  
  
"Oh really, " Trunks said, "who is it?"  
  
"I think we got Marron."  
  
Trunks breathed out. If he didn't leave soon he would lose all respect for his employee. Marron walked in dressed like a whore. She came in and someone turned on the music. She started taking off her shirt, when Trunks walked out. 


	4. THE BRIDAL SHOWER

Chapter IV  
  
(THE BRIDAL SHOWER)  
  
Bra was sitting at Capsule Corp. waiting for all of her guests to come for her bridal shower when she saw Trunks walk in with a weird look on his face.  
  
"So how was the bachelor party? " she asked.  
  
"Well.it was.um.yeah."  
  
"It was?" Bra asked confused.  
  
Trunks was trying to come up with a nice way to explain what happened when the doorbell rang. 'Wow, saved by the bell,' he thought as he went to answer it. Pan was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey.why aren't you at Goten's Party?"  
  
"Actually I just got back you know I just wanted to come home and.um.sleep, yeah sleep."  
  
"Sleep?""Yeah sleep, what's wrong with sleep? I'm tired and it's my only day off so I want to sleep."  
  
Pan could tell that Trunks was lying. "So why did you really leave?" She asked him.  
  
"Because I didn't feel comfortable there with.with a.stripper and all. It just didn't feel right."  
  
'Wow,' Pan thought 'Guys get strippers, that's not fair we only have a boring par- I mean bridal shower, Oh Dende that sucks,' Pan thought.  
  
"Oh so that's why my dad decided not to come."  
  
"Yeah probably."  
  
Bra ran in and told Pan where to go. "Ok now Trunks, " Bra said, "you go do some work or something, but just go away."  
  
"Okay fine with me." Trunks said then stormed up the stairs.  
  
It was now one hour later and most of the guests were here, and Bra was opening her presents. From Chi-Chi she got a set of pans, from Bulma a rolling pin, from Lunch a gun, and from Pan a dishwasher.  
  
"Hey Bra, " Pan asked, "Wasn't Marron invited?"  
  
"Yeah she was, I wonder where she could be."  
  
"Trunks said Goten got a stripper.do you think."  
  
"Of course not, she wouldn't dare.would she?"  
  
"I'm gonna ask Trunks."  
  
"Okay, but wait until after the party."  
  
"K "  
  
After that they played classic bridal shower games for another hour or two. (*Snore*) Then it was time for the guests to leave. They begged they bid their farewells and then left. Pan however, just decided to go up and talk to Trunks 


	5. A LITTLE SECRET REVEALED

Chapter V  
  
(A LITTLE SECRET REVEALED)  
  
Pan went up to Trunks room to find him asleep. She went over and nudged him until he woke up.  
  
"Huh, what the hell-.oh hi Pan."  
  
"Hey sexy, how are you?"  
  
"Good.you?"  
  
"I'm just fine."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing much just who was the stripper at Goten's party?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I don't know I just do."  
  
"Well.it was Marron, I think."  
  
"Marron? Which Marron?"  
  
"You know, Krillin's daughter spelled Marron with two R's instead of  
  
M-A-R-O-N."  
  
"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, "Bye"  
  
"You're welcome, later."  
  
Pan walked out of the room and Trunks instantly feel back asleep.Pan ran back downstairs to tell Bra what she had just heard.  
  
"Hey Bra, guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, I was right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"About where Marron was."  
  
"Oh Dende, you don't mean."  
  
"Yes she was."  
  
"Oh good sweet Kami, I thought she was smarter then to strip for all those guys. So anyway, what's Trunks doing?  
  
"Oh he's sleeping."  
  
"No really, what's he doing?"  
  
"I mean it, he's sleeping on his desk and drooling on the papers."  
  
Both of them couldn't help but laugh. But laughing caused Pan to remember her Grandfather, Goku.  
  
"I wish my ojiisan was here."  
  
"Hey it's okay he may be back in another 1.2.90- something years."  
  
"Yeah, But I still miss him ninety years is a long time you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know." 


	6. VEGETA'S SECRET

Chapter VI  
  
(VEGETA'S SECRET)  
  
Trunks was awaken by a sound that he wasn't used too. It seemed like crying, but.didn't sound like a woman, it sounded like.like.his father 'No way' he thought 'My father the all mighty prince Vegeta, crying.' Then another question popped into his mind 'Why' he jumped out of bed and slid down the banister.  
  
When he reached the bottom, he was shocked by what he saw. 'No Way, I must be dreaming' He told himself as he watched Vegeta cry as he was watching Bambi.  
  
"Dad," He said as he walked in, "are you ok?"  
  
Trunks could see his gather hurrying to wipe off the tears.  
  
"Of course.why wouldn't I be," he said and hurried and changed the channel.  
  
"Oh I just thought you were crying."  
  
"Will you come into the gravity room with me for just one second?"  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
Trunks and Vegeta walked into the gravity room.  
  
"Son, I need to tell you something that no one else knows."  
  
"What is it dad?"  
  
"Oh it's just that for some reason I just can't help but cry whenever I see Bambi." Vegeta burst into tears. "You know it's just those evil hunters when they killed Bambi's mother."  
  
"Hey dad, it's ok."  
  
"No it's not I am the Prince of all the saiyans and that saiyans are a race of warriors, I've killed thousands of living beings, and destroyed hundreds of planets. I shouldn't feel bad about a deer dying but I just can't help it, yah know, it's just too sad."  
  
Trunks had to try his hardest not to laugh. Jeez.what would Goku think if he were still alive?  
  
"Hey, Tousan it's ok I used to cry when I watched that too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, then I got potty trained." After Trunks said that he stood up and ran. 'Oh Dende, please don't let him catch me, please.'  
  
*************************  
  
Trunks had just barely fallen asleep when he heard something.it was his father again. Trunks walked down the stairs quietly. When he got closer to the TV room he heard:  
  
"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, even though the sound of it is something quite.."  
  
Trunks looked at his father, 'Crying during Bambi is on thing, but this.' he thought, ' is too much to handle.'  
  
"Dad.are you sure that you are really feeling okay?"  
  
Vegeta had just noticed that Trunks was standing there, he quickly stopped singing and turned off the TV.  
  
"Of course I am, Hey how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Oh just since superalolfagalisticexpeialdocias,"  
  
"Darn you boy its not pronounced superalolfagalisticexpeialdocias, it's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,"  
  
"Oh I don't care if I can't say it right.and probably not even you can spell it."  
  
"But of course I can spell it."  
  
"Oh no I bet you can't after all you can't even spell ki."  
  
"So, but I can spell it. S-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-I-f-r-a-g-I-l-I-s-t-I-c-e-x-p-I-a- l-I-d-o-c-I-o-u-s. Ha, see I did spell it right."  
  
"Wow I am shocked and amazed. How did you manage to spell it right?"  
  
Vegeta looked at his glove, "Well you see, I."  
  
"You didn't write in on your hand did you?"  
  
"Of course not, I wrote it on my glove."  
  
"Oh, any way are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No I'm perfectly sane."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, first of all there's the whole Bambi thing, now there's the whole singing Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious thing."  
  
"Son I'm proud of you,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You said it right"  
  
"Said what right?"  
  
"You know Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."  
  
"I really couldn't care less!""I know that you really need to care, I'm so proud."  
  
"Tousan shut the heck up, being able to say that doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Of course it doesn't, it's being able to sing it that counts."  
  
"Tousan can we get back to the subject?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Finally," Trunks took a sign in relief.  
  
"So what do you think Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious means?"  
  
Trunks fell to the ground in the usual anime way.  
  
"Tousan, I think you have officially lost it."  
  
"Why in the Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious do you think that?"  
  
"Dad, you are using that damn word in your regular speech."  
  
"So"  
  
"You're watching Disney."  
  
"So"  
  
"Ok professionally speaking when did this all start?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Was it around when Goku died?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so why?"  
  
"Just asking"  
  
Vegeta burst into tears. "I miss Kakarot, why did he have to give up his life to save everyone else?"  
  
"Dad it was because he's a good guy."  
  
"Why'd he have to be a good guy?"  
  
"I don't know dad, I just don't know."  
  
Trunks walked his father up to the master bedroom. When they got there Bulma was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey mom,"  
  
"Oh Hi Trunks." She turned around, "Where did you find your father?"  
  
"Oh somewhere."  
  
"Oh sweet Kami please say he wasn't watching Disney again."  
  
"Okay then what do you want me to tell you?"  
  
"Bye Trunks," Bulma said.  
  
Trunks could tell that his kasaan had had enough.  
  
"Bye Kasaan, Bye Tousan." 


	7. GOTEN, GONE?

Chapter VII  
  
(GOTEN, GONE?)  
  
  
  
It was the Tuesday after Vegeta's little incident, and it was time for everyone to wake up. Vegeta had just waken everyone in Satan City up by singing Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious when he was flying around in circles, in his pink bunny costume. Trunks was in his office double checking his work (wearing his very sexy glasses). Bra, Pan, and all the other females in town were all getting ready for the wedding that would be held later that day. The one odd thing was that Goten was no where to be found.  
  
******************  
  
About an hour later, Bra came running into Trunks office.  
  
"Hey wow lil sis where's the fire?"  
  
"Goten.he's.he's gone."  
  
"Wow what do you mean he's gone?"  
  
"Exactly that.Gohan and Videl went to pick him up and he wasn't anywhere."  
  
"So maybe he heard dad sing.yah know that would be enough to scare me off."  
  
"That's not funny! This is my wedding day, and I've been planning it since I was five."  
  
"Wow! That's really long?"  
  
"Yeah I know, and I've been planning it with Goten as the groom since I was seven."  
  
"Wow you girls really plan ahead, don't you?"  
  
"This is no time to joke around, I'm supposed to get married in five hours and Goten is gone!"  
  
"Hey calm down, he'll be back before then I promise."  
  
"How can you promise that since you aren't him?"  
  
"I can make promises because Goten has been my best friend since.well.forever!"  
  
"So."  
  
"So I think I know him well enough, don't know?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
*********************  
  
When they went up to the wedding chapel. A cruiser drove up along side the chapel. A man dressing in all black, (kinda like on the Matrix) came walking in. The man handed Trunks a small box. He took it and motioned the man on. Trunks opened the box.  
  
"Ah.huh"  
  
"What?" Bra and Pan asked.  
  
"Oh, I was right."  
  
"About what? Who was that? Where's Goten?" Bra broke into tears. "It's not fair."  
  
"Hey lil sis don't worry I promise everything will be ok once I get back."  
  
"Get back from where?"  
  
"From saving Goten of course where else would I go?" Trunks turned around and started walking out the door.  
  
"Matte," Pan called out to him, Trunks stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm going too."  
  
"What do you mean your going too?"  
  
"You heard me I'm coming too."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. He had always known not to fight with Pan, mostly because she always won.  
  
"Okay I guess you can come."  
  
The two of them turned around and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Trunks" Bra called out, "be careful and Pan take good care of my big bro, okay?"  
  
They both smiled to her. Bra didn't know why but for some reason that was all the reassurance she needed. She turned around to do the hardest thing, tell everyone that the wedding has been postponed. 


	8. GETTING READY

Chapter VIII  
  
(GETTING READY)  
  
Trunks and Pan both got into Trunks cruiser.  
  
"We need to stop at Capsule Corp. for one second." He said.  
  
"Okay with me."  
  
They arrived at Capsule Corp. five minutes later. Trunks opened his door, walked around and opened Pan's door, and then walked into the CC building. Pan followed Trunks into one of the rooms.  
  
"Here put this on." Trunks said handing Pan an ugly old, torn dress. He then grabbed a pair of the ugliest overalls Pan had ever seen.  
  
"Do we have too?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So the kidnappers won't notice us."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Pan walked into the closest bathroom and put the dress on. Then she braided her hair into two scruffy strands. When she walked out she saw Trunks in the overalls with a red hanker chief and a beaten up straw hat.  
  
"Trunks aren't you forgetting something?" She asked pointing to where his shirt should have been.  
  
"No, we are supposed to be Hill Billy's so I can't wear a shirt or it would give us away."  
  
Pan wasn't sure but she was thinking that she was enjoying this way too much.  
  
"What about your." she motioned to his head.  
  
He moved his hand up and felt his glasses.  
  
"Oh yeah, " He moved his hand to the back of his head and started scratching it, a corny smile showed up. "Sorry, I forgot."  
  
Trunks took off his glasses and he and Pan walked out around back and Trunks pressed down on a capsule, a 1947 Chevy pick-up truck popped out.  
  
"Wow, " Pan whispered, "It's so old."  
  
"I know, " "but why can't we just go in your cruiser?"  
  
"Because it would be way too nice."  
  
"Oh"  
  
They drove off into the sunset. 


	9. NEIGHBORS

Chapter IX  
  
(NEIGHBORS)  
  
"I'm tired, " Pan said as Trunks pulled up to an old house, "What are we doing here?"  
  
"Oh, this is the house we're staying in tonight."  
  
"Oh, I knew that but it only has one bed."  
  
"I know I'll take the couch" he leaned over and kissed Pan, "Come on and remember to call me Bubba, and you're Cat.""Okay, Trunk-Bubba."  
  
"Yellow dear neighbors," Pan heard Trunks say to the people next door, 'Man he's having fun' she thought.  
  
"Wear are your masters?"  
  
"Nay, I don't know wear day are!" The man said back.  
  
"Me name is Bubba and this is me wife Cat."  
  
Pan nodded. "Wife?" she whispered.  
  
"Sorry it was the first thing that popped into my mind."  
  
"Oh, okay I guess."  
  
"Ain't yah gonna go in."  
  
"Aye, in one sec."  
  
"Do your woman peak?"  
  
"Aye"  
  
Pan and Trunks walked into a two-room house.or rather dump.  
  
'Oh Goten, where are you?' Pan asked in her mind. 


	10. DARK STRANGER

Chapter X  
  
(DARK STRANGER)  
  
Goten awoke tied up in chains hooked to a wall. 'Man,' he thought to himself, 'someone has been reading way too much into this mid-evil thing.' He looked down to see some gray duct tape on his mouth so he couldn't yell for help. 'I wonder how long I've been here.I mean did I miss my own wedding? Bra must think I'm a HUGE jerk for not showing up, and Vegeta is probably gonna kill me, and..' His train of thought was stopped by a dark figure walking in the door. The dark figure was a man about 17-20. He took down the tape.  
  
"So you think you can really marry Bra, eh?" The dark young man said.  
  
"Yes," Goten said confused.  
  
"And do you think you are the only one who has ever loved her?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I mean I love Bra seven times more then you."  
  
*****************  
  
Pan woke up before Trunks. She looked over at him still asleep on the couch in only his boxers. She stared at his strong handsome body. When he awoke.  
  
"Hey babe, what about we go try to find Goten, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess but don't you need to get dressed first?"  
  
"Oh yeah.I forgot, stupid me."  
  
Pan giggled a bit.  
  
*************  
  
Trunks had finished getting changed back into his 'hick' outfit.  
  
"So where do we start?" Pan asked.  
  
"By asking the people around us questions about Goten.and you need to stop talkin' so well.""Talking too well? My father taught me 'never use bad grammar no matter what'."  
  
"So.I don't care what Gohan taught you!" He was yelling now.Pan feared him when he was like this.  
  
"Okay, then I shall try."  
  
"Then me shall not yell at though now."  
  
"Aye, mister"  
  
"Pan, listen.I didn't mean to yell at you okay?"  
  
"Yeah it's ok I guess."  
  
Just then the door opened and there stood a young man with black hair and eyes the color of fire.  
  
"Hello Pan, Trunks" The young man said, "I suppose y'all are looking for Goten, right?"  
  
"Aye, " Trunks said.  
  
"Well. I guess I will help you."  
  
"Aye mister that sound good to me."  
  
Pan wanted to laugh.  
  
"Ha.I know who you are Mister Trunks Vegeta Briefs."  
  
Trunks stepped in front of Pan.  
  
"Just who are you any way?"  
  
"My name is Billy Bo Bob Bubba."  
  
Pan stared at him. "You were in Bra and my class huh?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You were also Bra's first date.the one that my dad beat the crap out of, huh?" Trunks added.  
  
"It wasn't your dad.it was you."  
  
"Oh, yeah.I forgot.but I beat you up good, huh?"  
  
"I dunno.but I still have scars!"  
  
"Oh sorry about that."  
  
Pan had enough of this talking. She butted in, "Listen guys sorry to disappoint you but I want to find my uncle you know and Trunks you did promise Bra remember."  
  
Billy felt himself shudder. 'Blast that darn Goten.I hate him and I swear that I will destroy him, if not everything he holds dear.he shall not marry Bra as long as I live.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah, Pan I guess you're right.say bye to the nice man and we will be on our way."  
  
"Bye Billy."  
  
"Later"  
  
Trunks and Pan walked out and got into his car.  
  
"I don't trust him, " Pan said.  
  
"Why is that he seemed nice to me."  
  
"I don't have any idea.but I think if we follow him we may find Goten." 


	11. PAN FOUND GOTEN

Chapter XI  
  
(PAN FOUND GOTEN)  
  
Goten was working on a plan to escape from the bondage when the dark figure came back in and removed the duct tape from his mouth.  
  
"I had a talk with your friend Trunks and the sexy niece of yours.""Really, about what?" Goten quickly added, "No wait I don't want to know."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes.and who are you any way? Shouldn't I at least know who captured me?"  
  
"All in good time my friend all in good time."  
  
Goten wished he could be on his honeymoon with his beautiful Bra right now.  
  
******************  
  
Trunks and Pan had just finished interviewing about everyone in town.besides Billy. Pan still had that gut feeling of distrust towards him. They drove up to the small house/dump for now it grew late. Pan and Trunks said their goodnights. As soon as Trunks eyes were closed, Pan walked over and kissed him and put a note on his pillow. Then went out the door to find Billy.  
  
About an hour later she saw his dark figure go into a small warehouse. She laughed a bit when she read Capsule Corp. on it. 'Wow,' she thought to herself, 'Trunks really is expanding this company a lot.it's everywhere.' Suddenly, Billy turned around as if he had seen her so she hurried and hid behind a garbage can, when he came over and kicked it she yelled out:  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Darn cats, " Billy said then continued to go inside, Pan followed him.  
  
When she got inside she looked down to see Goten, he was bleeding. 'Oh my sweet Dende' she whispered. Billy looked a where she was sitting. She ran out thinking that he had seen her and hoping that she could make it. 


	12. THE RESCUE

Chapter XII  
  
(THE RESCUE)  
  
Pan ran inside of the house to find Trunks still asleep on the couch.  
  
"Trunks, " She said as she shook him, "Wake up quick."  
  
Trunks stared at her, "What is it?"  
  
"Billy.Goten.Capsule Corp. building.bleeding."  
  
"Whoa, Pan stop and take a breather then tell me."  
  
Pan told Trunks everything that happened.  
  
"You mean there's a Capsule Corp here? I didn't even know that."  
  
"No, you fool, I mean I know where Goten is.weren't you listening?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I was, now where is he again?"  
  
"At the Capsule Corp warehouse."  
  
"Oh.should we go save him?"  
  
"Well.lets think about this a second.. DUH!!!"  
  
"K"  
  
Trunks jumped up in his boxers.  
  
"A.Trunks isn't it a tad bit windy?"  
  
"I don't think so.but do you need a coat?"  
  
"I mean.that you're kind of missing your, you know clothes."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."Pan rolled her eyes as Trunks went to go get dressed.  
  
*******************  
  
Trunks followed Pan into the warehouse.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Pan asked.  
  
Trunks got out a notebook full of plans.  
  
"Let's try plan Alpha one."  
  
"What the heck is that?"  
  
"Wait one sec and I will think it up."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes again. "Why don't we just go in and save him?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." He said in response, "but can we eat first?"  
  
Pan punched him then he finally got the point.  
  
The two snuck into the old warehouse.  
  
"Stop right there, Pan." They heard Billy's voice echoing off the walls. He had not seen Trunks, luckily, so Pan stopped and Trunks kept moving in the shadows.  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know I just felt like coming here, I guess."  
  
"Why are you all alone?.where's that friend.or rather babysitter of yours Trunks?"  
  
"I don't know still asleep I guess.why did you kidnap Goten?"  
  
"Because I love Bra."  
  
"If you love her so much why don't know want her to be happy?"  
  
"But I do want her to be happy!"  
  
"Then let Goten go."  
  
"Never. " Before he could say another word Trunks kicked him in the head.  
  
Trunks stood up on Billy's head and smiled, "I guess he didn't learn from the first time."  
  
Pan walked over and Trunks pulled her closer and when their lips were about to touch, they heard:  
  
"Hey guys, I'm still here."  
  
Pan was shocked when she felt Trunks lips touch hers. 'Oh my Dende, he did it.' She only thought that for one second before kissing him back.  
  
"Guys.I need some help here. HELLO!!!"  
  
Pan and Trunks finally stopped kissing. Then Trunks walked over and unlocked the locks and chains to let Goten go. They ran out the door and flew to the Capsule Corp. in Satan City. 


	13. THE WEDDING...FINALLY

Chapter XIII  
  
(THE WEDDING.FINALLY)  
  
  
  
It was about 8:00 and Goten and Bra were finally gonna get married, almost a week after the original date. Everyone was at the chapel in Capsule Corp. They were at the part when the preacher read:  
  
"If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
Suddenly a dark, bloody figure walked in. Pan, Goten, and Trunks recognized him at once.it was Billy!  
  
"I do."  
  
"What?" Everyone said.  
  
"I made an oath that as long as I live Goten shall never marry Bra and I will keep that oath."  
  
Not even two moments after finishing that everyone saw a ki blast go right through his heart. Billy's body fell limp and lifeless to the ground only to reveal Vegeta standing behind him with his finger in the shape of a gun (index finger pointing forward and his thumb up.)  
  
"He was in my way," was all that Vegeta had to say for himself.  
  
************  
  
Two weeks later Pan and Trunks went on their second date.but that's the beginning of a brand new story. ^_^ 


End file.
